The growing crime rate has caused more people to arm themselves and to keep a weapon near them when asleep. The usual places for keeping a pistol while sleeping is either on a night stand, under the bed, under a pillow, or in a holster suspended somewhere closeby. Should the occasion arise when the pistol is needed, it must be quickly retrieved or it is of no use, however, these usual places of storage do not provide for fast action. Consequently, it is better to leave the pistol where it is than to make some fruitless attempt to get it which could result in provoking an intruder.
The most reasonable place to have a pistol in terms of accessibility was under a pillow; however, the safety factor and discomfort of sleeping on a hard metal lump detracts from storing it there. The next reasonable place was on a night stand close by or under the bed. These places require a sudden movement to retrieve the pistol in a fast action, this is not alwasy possible depending on how awake a person is, their age, and how close an intruder is to the bed.
To overcome these disadvantages, the present invention places a pistol and holster where it can be reached without making obvious sudden movements which could attract the attention of an intruder. The holster bracket is inserted between the mattress and its box spring mattress at any place along the side of the bed where a person can without much effort, reach the pistol and not be detected.